1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems for controlling electronic devices wirelessly, efficiently, and more particularly, to a wireless control method that charges a battery of an electronic device or updates software of an electronic device, without the need to open the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of electronic devices has increased. Electronic devices as initial models have provided primary services such as a voice call, text message transmission, etc. In recent years, electronic devices, such as laptop computers, etc., have provided a variety of services through the wireless Internet, e.g., mobile communication, short-range wireless communication, broadcast receiving. Internet access, etc.
Electronic devices are frequently updated to add new functions or fix bugs. According to conventional updating methods, electronic devices have been updated as the users directly execute an updating process or collectively by the manufacturers during manufacture. In order to update software of an electronic device, a user must take the electronic device out of its packaging and directly handle the electronic device with the user's hands or connect a communication line to the electronic device.
When a user purchases a new electronic device, the user must perform an update process for the electronic device one or more times. These frequent updates inconvenience the user so that the user cannot use the electronic device immediately after purchasing it. In addition, when a bug is detected on an electronic device during manufacture, the electronic device must be removed from its packaging; directly connected to a connector to install a binary file for fixing the bug; and re-packaged for sale, which completes the manufacturing process. That is, a series of processes during manufacture of an electronic device, i.e., unpacking, installing a binary file, and re-packaging, require human contact to complete, which decreases manufacturing efficiency and increases manufacturing cost.
From a point of view of supply chain management (SCM), sales management and inventory management of electronic devices is important. However, according to the current distribution channel structure of electronic devices, it is difficult for electronic device manufacturers to determine how many of an electronic device has actually been sold. This is because a distribution channel has been established so that manufacturers aggregate only the number of electronic devices that have been sold to mobile communication service providing companies but have difficulty in obtaining information on how many electronic devices the mobile communication service providing companies have sold to end users.